sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Teen Top - Walk By...
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '길을 걷다가... (Walk By...)right|200px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Álbum:' No.1 Special Edition *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 25-Abril-2013 *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media 'Romanización' Yeah, we’re back (Brave Sound) We are Teen Top! Oh~ I can’t let you go Please don’t tell me no~ Jeonhyeo dareul geot hana eomneun geureon nainde Wae chingudeureun naege wa da mureobwa Museun il innyago eodi apeunyago Amuraedo ajigeun na himdeungabwa Na holloin bami museowo dalbiche Nae moseup chorahal ppunya Neo eobsi nuntteugi duryeowo Sarainneunge singihal ppunya Neon dareul geot gataseo modeungeol da jwosseo Ijewa ige mwoya Nadeoreo mwol eojjeoraneungeoya Neo eobsi mallya Georireul geotdaga na gireul geotdaga Dwineutge arasseo heeojyeotdan geol Noraereul deutdaga nunmuri heulleowa Ijeya arasseo niga tteonagatdaneun geol Oh ma girl oh ma girl oh ma girl Manhi saranghaennabwa naman apeungabwa Oh ma girl oh ma girl oh ma girl Na jeongmal baboingabwayo Ige ibyeoringabwayo (drop the bass, dro-dro-drop the bass dro-dro-drop the bass, bass, drop the bass, bass) Neomu neujeunge aniramyeon Hoksi neodo nawa gatdamyeon Na gidarilge neol yeogiseo Dasi dorawajwo naegero Neoneun gago naman nama dojeohi motagesseo Neoreul itneungeo jiuneungeo Eotteoke neon geurido swiwosseo Aesseo amureochi anheun cheok Ibyeol geugeo byeolgeo anin cheok haebwatjiman Gyeolguge nan oneuldo mallya neo eobsi mallya Georireul geotdaga na gireul geotdaga Dwineutge arasseo heeojyeotdan geol Noraereul deutdaga nunmuri heulleowa Ijeya arasseo niga tteonagatdaneun geol Oh ma girl oh ma girl oh ma girl Manhi saranghaennabwa naman apeungabwa Oh ma girl oh ma girl oh ma girl Na jeongmal baboingabwayo Ige ibyeoringabwayo 1, 2, 3 go! Oh~ I can’t let you go Please don’t tell me no~ Oneuldo neoreul geurimyeo Nahollo gireul geotdaga 'Español' Yeah, Estamos de Regreso! (Brave Sound) Somos Teen Top! Oh~ no puedo dejarte ir Por favor, no me digas no~ No creo que algo haya cambiado Pero por qué todos mis amigos vienen y me preguntan: “¿Qué está mal? ¿Estás enfermo?” Supongo que todavía estoy sufriendo Me asusta pasar esta noche solo, me veo miserable a la luz de la luna Estaba asustado de abrir mis ojos sin ti, me sorprende que todavía esté vivo Pensé que tú eras diferente, así que te di todo Pero… ¿qué es esto ahora? ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora sin ti? Mientras camino por la calle, mientras paso Me doy cuenta muy tarde que rompimos Mientras escuchaba una canción, las lágrimas fluían Ahora, por fin, me doy cuenta que me dejaste Oh mi chica, oh mi chica, oh mi chica Supongo que te amaba en serio, supongo que soy el único herido Oh mi chica, oh mi chica, oh mi chica Supongo que realmente soy un tonto, supongo que esto es romper (deje caer el bajo, de-de-deje caer el bajo de-de-deje caer el bajo, bajo, deje caer el bajo, bajo) Si no es tan tarde, si te sientes de la misma manera Te esperaré aquí, vuelve a mí Te has ido y soy el único que queda, no puedo hacer ya Olvidándote, borrándote – ¿cómo fue tan fácil para ti? Traté de fingir que nada estaba mal, fingiendo que romper no era la gran cosa Pero al final, hoy de nuevo, sin ti, estoy… Mientras camino por la calle, mientras paso Me doy cuenta muy tarde que rompimos Mientras escuchaba una canción, las lágrimas fluían Ahora, por fin, me doy cuenta que me dejaste Oh mi chica, oh mi chica, oh mi chica Supongo que te amaba en serio, supongo que soy el único herido Oh mi chica, oh mi chica, oh mi chica Supongo que realmente soy un tonto, supongo que esto es romper 1,2,3 Vamos Oh~ no puedo dejarte ir Por favor, no me digas no~ Hoy de nuevo, camino solo mientras pienso en ti 'Hangul' Yeah, We Back (Brave Sound) We are TEEN TOP! Oh~ I can’t let you go Please don’t tell me no~~ 전혀 다를 것 하나 없는 그런 나인데 왜 친구들은 내게 와 다 물어봐 무슨 일 있냐고 어디 아프냐고 아무래도 아직은 나 힘든가봐 나 홀로인 밤이 무서워 달빛에 내 모습 초라할 뿐야 너 없이 눈뜨기 두려워 살아있는 게 신기할 뿐야 넌 다를 것 같아서 모든걸 다 줬어 이제와 이게 뭐야 나더러 뭘 어쩌라는 거야 너 없이 말야 거리를 걷다가 나 길을 걷다가 뒤늦게 알았어 헤어졌단 걸 노래를 듣다가 눈물이 흘러와 이제야 알았어 니가 떠나갔다는 걸 oh ma girl oh ma girl oh ma girl 많이 사랑했나봐 나만 아픈가봐 oh ma girl oh ma girl oh ma girl 나 정말 바보인가봐요 이게 이별인가봐요 (drop the bass, dro-dro-drop the bass dro-dro-drop the bass, bass, drop the bass, bass) 너무 늦은 게 아니라면 혹시 너도 나와 같다면 나 기다릴게 널 여기서 다시 돌아와줘 내게로 너는 가고 나만 남아 도저히 못하겠어 너를 잊는 거 지우는 거 어떻게 넌 그리도 쉬웠어 애써 아무렇지 않은 척 이별 그거 별거 아닌 척 해봤지만 결국에 난 오늘도 말야 너 없이 말야 거리를 걷다가 나 길을 걷다가 뒤늦게 알았어 헤어졌단 걸 노래를 듣다가 눈물이 흘러와 이제야 알았어 니가 떠나갔다는 걸 oh ma girl oh ma girl oh ma girl 많이 사랑했나봐 나만 아픈가봐 oh ma girl oh ma girl oh ma girl 나 정말 바보인가봐요 이게 이별인가봐요 1,2,3 Go ! Oh~ I can’t let you go Please don’t tell me no~~ 오늘도 너를 그리며 나홀로 길을 걷다가 'Video' center|516px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop